The prior art is aware of various illuminated battery powered earrings some of which utilize battery holders on the earring and some of which utilize battery holders which are positioned remotely of the earring such as in the hair of the wearer. Illustrative of the prior art in this regard are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,503; 3,384,740; 3,689,758; and 3,814,926.
Particularly in the type of lighted earring which carries a battery holder there is a problem in providing a simple and effective electrical switch. There is a further problem that due to the necessarily relatively small size and capacity of the battery used with such an earring the battery is readily used up if one forgets to turn the switch off when the earring is removed.